


And Betty Makes Three

by hannipple



Category: Captain America
Genre: Gen, and betty the dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannipple/pseuds/hannipple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry the end was so bittersweet! this is mainly for my friend who just had surgery. i wanted to cheer her up!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	And Betty Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the end was so bittersweet! this is mainly for my friend who just had surgery. i wanted to cheer her up!!

Steve always tells Bucky how much he wants a dog and how much he wishes they could afford one. Bucky always feels like a jerk when he responds with a “Yeah I know, pal.” he wishes he could do something. One day, as he’s walking back home from his job at the docks, he spots a mangy looking mutt sleeping on top of a bunch of dirty newspaper. The dog spots him as well and picks its head up and wags its tail. He thinks about taking it home and surprising Steve but he knows that it would cost too much to take care of him. He sighs and looks at the poor dog but keeps on walking.

Bucky opens the front door and walks into their small kitchen to find Steve sketching. He smiles at him and Bucky smiles back, sitting down across from him. Steve asks Bucky about his day and Bucky tells him all about it. A few minutes into the conversation and Bucky hears a scratching noise at their front door. Bucky looks back at Steve as if to ask if he were expecting anyone but Steve just shakes his head, not knowing who it could be. Bucky rises from the table and makes his way over from the door. As soon as he reaches it, he hears whining accompanying the scratching. It sounds almost like a….dog?

"No way….", Bucky chuckles.

He opens the door to find the same exact dog he has seen on the street. The dog sits down and pants, looking up at Bucky. Steve pads over to the door and gasps. He grins from ear to ear and pets the dog. Bucky wants to warn Steve not to touch him because he doesn't know how dirty he is but refrains and just smiles. The dog wags its tail and licks Steve face. Steve laughs and looks up at Bucky.

"Can we keep her Buck? Please?", he asks.

Bucky tilts his head (“So it’s a girl, huh?”) and says, “Steve. You know it’s a lot to care of dog.”

"Yeah, but you know I can work from home! I’ll use my money to get the things we need to take care of her and everything! please Bucky?"

Bucky looks as if he’s about to argue. To keep telling him it isn't a good idea, especially with all his health problems. But Steve and the dog are both looking up at him with big, doe eyes and how can he say no to that?

"Alright, alright. We can keep her. But I’m not gonna be the only one doing the work, understand?"

Steve grins and leaps up at Bucky, hugging him. He repeats his thanks over and over again until Bucky pushes him away. Steve and their new family member run into the kitchen. Bucky smiles fondly after them but then remembers the dog is still completely filthy and yells, “Give her a bath before you do anything else!”

They both decide on the name Betty and make sure they can give her the life she deserves. Even now Steve thinks of her and how much he loved her. He still wishes he could have seen her one last time.


End file.
